


Mad For Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rose takes the ships' well-being seriously





	Mad For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



> Prompt: do no harm but take no shit (Hint, she has trouble with the first part when her ships are messed up)

Wexley peeled back from the fierce punch, hand coming up to his eye as he stared at the normally nice mechanic.

"I didn't mean anything by it!"

Rose Tico glared at the pilot. "That was for this!" she said, stabbing a finger at the modulator she was having to remove. "I told you to take one of the others for the last fight! I told you I needed to modify this!"

Her passion and raw pain for the X-Wing being grounded came through fully and Wexley hung his head.

"Next time, I'll listen," he promised.

"Okay, good," she told him.


End file.
